Invalido
by 8haruka7
Summary: Un incidente junta a dos chicas
1. Colina Arriba

_**Después de abandonar este fic, por años me parece, creo que al fin decidí que esta es la mejor forma de representárselo a ustedes, si es que alguien aún sigue este fic. Intentare subir otro capítulo en la semana. **_

_**Disfrútenlo.**_

**Colina arriba**

"Cuando hay que enfrentar muestro mayor temor se está permitido llorar, temblar, enojarse gritar. Lo que no está permitido es ignorarlo y jamás enfrentarlo"

Después de oírte decir eso quería gritarte que no entendías algo que no habías vivido. No podía comprender tus palabras en ese entonces. No en el estado que llegue. Creí que te burlabas de mí y hacías menos mis problemas con tu frase.

Cuando salí de tu casa esa noche, creí que había logrado tus palabras, enfrentar mi mayor temor. Error mío de nuevo. Ese día solo había puesto en práctica para lo que me entrenaste, no enfrente nada.

De eso han pasado algunos años.

Estaba tan molesta contigo, con Alex con todos cuando me fui, que jure nunca regresar y heme aquí a unos minutos del pueblo, regresando a terminar lo que me enseñaste. Afrontar mis problemas.

Cuando llegue a este pueblo por primera vez siempre tuve curiosidad por saber ¿de quién era la casa a lo alto de la colina, quién vivía ahí? ¿Por qué tan lejos del propio pueblo? Quién diría que al final a pocos meses de llegar viviría por un año ahí junto a ti.

Recuerdo manejar de salida al pueblo por esté mismo camino y no me sentí en paz hasta que tú casa desapareció de mi retrovisor, lo sentía como un gigante tratándome de alcanzar, creí verte fuera de tu casa viendo mi partida. Salí odiando y temiendo.

Sin embargo el mismo gigante del ayer hoy me da la bienvenida, pero ahora siento paz al reconocerlo.

Dos cuadras dentro del pueblo y solo queda pensar en qué orden hare el recorrido. Se cual será mi último lugar a visitar, lo que no decido es con cual empezar.


	2. Primera Visita

**Primera visita **

Me costó decidirme, no, me costó aceptar que aquella bodega tendría que ser el segundo lugar a visitar. Algunos temores persisten, pero es lo correcto.

Respirar profundo para todo era tu regla, pero a donde me dirijo necesitare más que eso.

Tal vez no debería haber venido a la jefatura de policía primero. Debí ir a todos los lugares antes que este, posiblemente no vuelva a salir de aquí más que para prisión.

- ¿Michiru? – Demasiado tarde para arrepentirse parado frente a mí saliendo de la jefatura esta Alex. Creo que la cara de ambos es la misma. Asombro.

- Hola Alex –

- Al general le hubiera encantado verte de nuevo – Me decía mientras se acercaba a mí. – ¿Tienes tiempo para un café? –

- ¿Sigue existiendo la única cafetería del pueblo? – Le digo mientras subimos a mi carro –

- Sigue en pie, pero solo pasaremos por el café ahí, tenemos que hablar en un lugar más privado –

La cafetería caballo negro, la única cafetería del pueblo, y donde tuve mi primera cita con Alex, en ese entonces él estaba enamorado de la persona que se supone era, "la artista prodigio de Japón" odiaba ese título. También recuerdo que ya vivía colina arriba unos 4 meses más o menos.

- ¿Regresaste por Haruka? – Me pregunto mientras subía con nuestros cafés al carro.

- No vine por ella directamente, más bien vine hacer por lo que se esforzaron todos. Afrontar mis miedos, y también mis consecuencias. – Le dije mientras me guiaba algún lugar más apartado de la gente, aunque en un pueblo pequeño como este solo las carreteras se pueden considerar lugares apartados. Y justo ahí acabamos, en algún lugar en la carretera bajo un árbol.

- ¿Consecuencias? – Retomo nuestra plática.

- Si lo que hice en casa de Tenoh, debe tener alguna represalia ¿no? –

Alex me analizo bastante antes de hablar. Mentiría si dijera que no estoy nerviosa.

- El dejo el pueblo el mimo día que tú, después de lo que nos contaste esa noche y la forma en que saliste de aquí, fuimos inmediatamente a su casa pero ya no estaba.

Lo queríamos agarrar, golpearlo hasta matarlo si era posible, pero cuando entramos en la casa, lo que encontramos nos dejó atónitos.

Nunca nos mencionaste que le habías disparado, pero la mancha de sangre y la pistola en el piso nos contaron la historia, solo el general y yo subimos esa noche no involucramos a nadie más. Dimos por hecho que se había largado a morir lejos donde no lo encontráramos.

Pero pese a eso el general mando a alguien a vigilar la casa. Dos semanas después de esa noche, llego un joven y entro a la casa. El pobre chico paso tres días en interrogatorio sin descanso. El general intento sacarle donde estaba Tenoh. Creo que se llama Seiya Kou. De verdad no sabía solo le llego una carta un mes atrás pidiéndole que cuidara su casa por un tiempo. El saldría y no tenía fecha de regreso.

Ha sido fiel a su palabra cada tres o cuatro semanas viene y se queda dos o cinco días a cuidar y limpiar la casa. Solo que él llega y se va por el lado de la colina que da al bosque, creo que por ahí escapo Tenoh. Esos dos saben cómo salir y entrar por el bosque al pueblo, incluso yo con mis años aquí jamás quise entrar a ese bosque, tiene mi respeto.

Supongo que si subes a la casa hoy o mañana encontraras a ese chico. –

Minutos pasaron sin poder vernos a la cara o tomar nuestras bebidas. Me fui pensando en mi solamente y nunca se me ocurrió que algo peor se podría desatar. Pero a decir verdad creí que le había disparado a matar. Regrese pensando que Haruka Tenoh había muerto esa noche.

- No hay represalias ni para ti y aunque me duela aceptarlo tampoco para Tenoh, tú te defendiste y aunque lo hubieras matado seguía siendo defensa propia incluso aunque fuera la casa de él.

Y al final el solo siguió ordenes mías, entrenarte en defensa personal, nunca imagine que todo acabaría así. Sabía que Tenoh te haría una prueba final, es más el me pidió permiso, dijo y cito "solo será algo psicológico practico para ver si entendió bien la actitud que debe tomar ante otra situación así o parecida" –

- ¿Eso fue una prueba? – le pregunte incrédula y casi gritando.

- No sé, he pensado mucho sobre el tema y mi única conclusión es que revivió su accidente cuando trataba ponerte la prueba y acabo en todo esto. Junte a dos personas emocionalmente inestables. Como veras yo también debo consecuencias y de gran magnitud. –

Supongo que mi cara es de desconcierto total por que Alex me ha sonreído y me comenzó a contar la historia que él conoce de Haruka.


	3. Haruka una parte de su historia

**Haruka una parte de su historia. **

- Tuvimos el mismo Sensei hace años, yo tuve que dejar la práctica cuando me mude a este pueblo a trabajar.

Tenoh y yo no éramos precisamente amigos, solo compañeros de entrenamiento, pero quien no conocía a Haruka Tenoh era su facilidad para las artes marciales lo que le encantaba al Sensei. Incluso yo recibí alguna clase de ella cuando se le permitió dirigir el grupo, he de decir que eran clases mortales para mí. Creo que jamás se cansaba.

Tal vez unos meses después de que me mude me entere por parte de la escuela que el Sensei había fallecido, desgraciadamente no decían que le había pasado, solo notificaban su muerte. Un año después por un ex compañero que pasaba por el pueblo me entere de la historia completa.

Un día en una clase de avanzados de no más de 3 alumnos saco un katana y les dijo que los atacaría y quería ver que tan rápidos eran en sus esquives. Nunca detuvo sus ataques, cuando mato al primero Haruka y su compañero lo quisieron detener, pero ante un experto no hubo mucho que hacer.

Fue un milagro que Haruka sobreviviera, dicen que llego con una conmoción cerebral severa más la pierna derecha rota.

También me dijo que la policía quiso arrestar a Haruka más de una vez por que aseguraban que ella había hecho todo eso. Decían que habían encontrado huellas de ella en la katana.

Al final fueron los médicos quien ayudaron a exonerarla, sus doctores aseguraron que las lesiones que sufrió no fueron auto infligidas y que nadie bajo ese dolor y conmoción podría tener una idea de cómo manejar un katana aunque fuera un profesional.

El creía que en algún momento logro tomar la katana pero como dicen los médicos no supo qué hacer con lo que tenía en las manos. El Sensei lo encontraron ensartado en la espada, supongo que era más fácil decir que fue un alumno a que el profesor se practicó un harakiri.

Me quede pensando un poco en lo que me dijo cuándo me pregunto si Haruka no le correría de su casa por ir a entregarle unos papeles y cartas de parte de la escuela. –

_- ¿Cómo dijiste? – _

_- ¿Qué si crees que Haruka me corra de su casa? he retrasado lo más que he podido el viaje hasta acá, su casa es la que está allá arriba de la colina, me dijeron como llegar, pero la verdad no sé cómo reaccionara. No sabias que vive aquí ¿Verdad?. No me sorprende una vez que termino todo ese desastre, se fue. Pocos saben a donde está, solo algunos de las escuela, ya sabes están tratando de aminorar las cosas y supongo se cuidan las espalda para alguna contrademanda o algo por el estilo. - _

Me dijo algo sobre una pensión, y alumnos, en fin no puse mucha atención a lo demás me quede intrigado en cómo llego aquí Tenoh sin que lo viera.

Unos tres días después de la visita de mi compañero, toque la puerta de Tenoh me quede en blanco, ni siquiera sabía que decirle, actué por impulso. Quería ver si la historia era cierta fue mi morbo el que me hizo subir. Ahora no sabía que hacer o decir si alguien habría esa puerta.

_- Alexander Rioto, tú posición de caballo necesita pulirse sistema de respiración bastante malo, grados intermedios cuando te fuiste si no mal recuerdo. - _

Enfrente de mi estaba ella, usando un bastón para equilibrarse, tenía un karategui puesto y estaba sudando. No estoy seguro pero creo que vi a alguien más dentro de la casa.

_- ¿Sigues aquí Alex? Si vienes por clases creme que no estoy como para entrenarte. Si vienes por parte de la escuela, ya saben mi respuesta pueden irse al diablo. – _

_- ¿Al …diablo? – _

_- Alex por favor ve a decirle a tu escuela de artes marciales que ni quiero un puesto ahí ni pienso entrenar mocosos. Y que no me vengan de nuevo con sus estupideces de que no debo entrenar a nadie porque no tengo su autorización, si entreno a alguien es mi problema. - _

Luego de eso me cerró la puerta en la cara.

Cuando llegaste a denunciar tu violación en la jefatura, y cuando tuviste el segundo ataque en tu casa. Solo se me ocurrió que ella te podía enseñar alguna forma de defensa personal. Quien mejor que alguien que había sufrido un trauma de gran magnitud para enseñarte a cómo moverte de nuevo sin miedo.

Pero como veras me equivoque y al final termino haciendo lo mismo que su Sensei te ataco y repitió el mismo patrón. –

Ahora la hipótesis de Alex tenía más sentido igual no puedo dejarme de sentir culpable solo pensé en mí y le llegue a exigir más de una cosa como si se tratara todo de mí. Rayos me violan y me convierto en la niña berrinchuda que jamás había sido.

- Michiru, ¿dónde piensas pasar la noche? –

- En el hotel de del pueblo –

- Ya veo, Una semana antes de morir el general me prometió traer esto siempre. Supongo que sabía que regresarías algún día – Me decía mientras sacaba de su llavero mi antiguo llavero y llaves de la casa en la que llegue a vivir.

- El general no la dejo que la vendieran y hasta la restauro, creo que el mejor lugar para descansar hoy es tu casa Michiru. –

No lo podía creer pese a mi actitud el general incluso después de su muerte Alex protegió la casa.

- ¿Algún día podrás perdonarme por todo el daño que provoque aquí, a Tenoh, al general? –

- Como te dije en parte soy tan culpable como todos, yo los junte a todos, en el mismo lugar, no te preocupes ni al general ni a mi nos debes nada. El acepto mi teoría y tampoco se fue con resentimiento a Tenoh. Solo acepta estas llaves y vive en la casa el tiempo que quieras, tu sabrás que hacer con ella a partir de ahora –


End file.
